


The Good, The Bad, The Ugly And The Other Guys

by Valika



Category: Raumpatrouille
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Raumpatrouille / Space Patrol Orion (1966)<br/>Music: "The Good, The Bad And The Ugly" theme song by Ennio Morricone<br/>Summary: Oh, the sixties! My all-time favourite sci-fi show. And space dance!<br/>Signed length: 02:56</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://valika56.livejournal.com/50474.html">my Livejournal</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad, The Ugly And The Other Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



[The Good, The Bad, The Ugly And The Other Guys](http://vimeo.com/85079420) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
